When video data is compressed, redundant data that can be easily restored is removed to take up less storage space or transmission bandwidth. Much of video data comprises a series of frames in which much of the image is the same or similar as objects move in the field. By tracking this moving object, the amount of data recorded can be reduced into what in the image is changed by the object moving and the rest of the data can be substituted with data recorded for a previous frame.
What is needed is an improved method of estimating how a block of pixels will move within a frame of video data.